


Peach

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Lemon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Annie are hanging out at Annie's house and they get bored. Apparently, when you reach the point of painting your best male friend's nails, there's only one thing left to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events of Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**. Or at least, not in this fashion.  
>  Leo and Annie being what they are - that is very inclined to always embrace sex as an entertaining activity - we are pretty sure they messed around a lot when they were teen, but they've probably never gone all the way.

Annie's house is huge.  
In the late 1800, it was the residence of a very wealthy landowner and his family, so basically the whole city of Lima was built around it. Every time Leo has to go there, he needs to take a bus and walk two more miles before even reaching the front gate. Luckily, Annie always sends a car to pick him up at the bus stop, knowing that he would probably hitchhiking to avoid a walk.  
The house is three stories high, with an incredible amount of rooms. Annie's got her own room, of course, and another one for her friends to sleep over. A dance studio to practice when she feels like dancing – even if she stopped taking classical ballet when she was ten – a pool, a private tennis court and what always catches Adam and Leo's attention, a media room where they can play video games on a 60” flat screen.  
But no matter how many rooms and games and activities they could entertain themselves with, they are still teenagers and so genetically predisposed to be constantly bored.  
“Are you done with it?” Leo asks, sprawled on Annie's bed. He has been staring at the ceiling for the past ten minutes, one hand drumming the latest Vampire's Bite's single playing in his head and the other trapped between his friend's fingers.  
“Not yet. I still have one more to go,” Annie answers.  
She's kneeling next to the bed, with the bottle of nail polish on the nightstand next to her. After watching a movie, gossiping a little and having something to eat, they run out of options, so Annie proposed to paint his nails for fun and Leo was bored enough to let her.  
“What color are you using?” He asks. He doesn't bother to look for himself.  
“Shades of night #5,” she says, carefully painting his ring finger.  
Leo frowns. “That's not a color.”  
Annie chuckles. “It's the name of the nail polish.”  
Leo turns his head left to take a peek and makes a face. “That's black. They could have just called it so. Why making things so complicated?”  
Annie laughs louder. “Because it's not black,” she says. “Look.”  
She puts his hand against the light coming in from the window. The nail polish on Leo's painted nails turns a fading shade of a dark bluish color. “It's dark purple.”  
Leo moves his fingers in the light to see the color change. “That's cool”, he decides and gives her back his hand so she can finish the job.  
“I bought it at a sale last week.”  
“I didn't know rich people went to sales as well,” Leo mocks her. There's an ongoing joke between Leo, Adam and her about Annie being rich. Leo's family is rich too but not even nearly as Annie's, so both boys feel entitled to make a little fun of her and her possibilities, especially when Annie is not the kind of rich girl who makes a show of her family money. She's actually quite good at making jokes on it too. “If we didn't, how could we continue to be rich?” She says.  
Leo laughs. “Right. So, what do we do now that my nails are done?”  
Annie shrugs, her long red hair pinched on top of her head so they don't get in her way. “I don't know, you could get mine done.”  
“Sorry. Not girly enough for that.”  
Annie makes a face at him. “You only like to play the girly BFF as long as you get pampered and have something sweet to eat.”  
Leo sighs, faking resignation to the current situation. “What can I say, baby? I'm a male inside. That's what we do.”  
Annie pushes him on the bed, laughing. “Oh! Shut the fuck up!”  
Leo burst out laughing like the idiot he is and drags her in a hug, cuddling her a little. “What about we watch another movie? It could be the right time for that superheroes marathon we wanted to do.”  
Annie curls in his arms. “What about we watch a porn?”  
“Wow, that escalated quickly,” Leo raises an eyebrow. “From nail polish to a poor lonely woman in need of the strong hands of a sturdy handyman.”  
“Isn't that the one we saw last week?” She asks, frowning.  
Leo leaves a kiss on her forehead. “That's the general plot of every single porn movie ever created, Annie. Only the setting changes.”  
“So, is it a yes or a no?”  
“I don't know,” he hesitates. “I didn't realize we had started a porn movie night.”  
Annie snorts. “Okay, it's a no. You should learn how to say it, tho.”  
“It's not in my nature.”  
She pokes him in his ribs and makes him curls to the side with a muffled, desperate whine. “That's what Adam says. He's very upset by how quickly you change girlfriend or boyfriend.”  
“Well, find me a thing Adam is not upset with,” he shrugs. “I just don't want to go steady with anyone. I get bored easily.”  
“That's why you broke up with that... Lana, was it?”  
“Lara. And no, she was just incredibly annoying,” he says. “She wanted to know my parents. I mean, we had only kissed a couple of times.”  
“And Morgan?”  
“Morgan what?”  
Annie stands up on her elbows and looks at him. “Did you broke up with him too?”  
“We were never together. He whores around more than I do,” Leo chuckles. “We just have fun every now and then. He's cool.”  
Annie stays silent for a while, and as she plays with his hair, Leo starts to think that maybe they're gonna spend the rest of the afternoon sleeping. But then she speaks again. “Why don't we have fun too?”  
“We're trying to have fun,” Leo informs her. “And we will as soon as we decide what to do.”  
She stands up on her knees, excitedly shaking her head. “No! I mean, fun-fun.”  
Leo arches an eyebrow. “You lost me.”  
Annie sighs. “Come on! I mean, why don't we have fun like you and Morgan do?”  
Leo sits up, instantly. “What? Do you wanna have sex?”  
Annie shrugs, and she's already crawling around the bed, moving pillows about. “Maybe we can start messing around, and then we'll see. If it comes to sex, why not?”  
“Are you crazy?” Leo looks at her as if he had never seen her before in his life. He doesn't know if he should be amused by a very badly told joke or scared of her.  
“Think about it,” she says, smoothing the blanket on which they are supposed to lie down. “I like it and I'm good at it. You like it and you're good at it. It would be funnier than anything we've ever done together.”  
“Sure, and it'd be the messier thing we've ever done, too. You know, when you do it with a friend, it never ends up well.”  
“But Morgan is your friend.”  
“No!” Leo shakes his head, crawling next to her. “He's someone I fuck with, that's all. Actually, he's an asshole, he's not someone I'd hang out with.”  
Annie makes a face. “You should really reconsider the way you look at people, Leo. You wouldn't hang out with him but you fuck him?”  
“So?”  
“So...” she looks at him and sees in his eyes that he really doesn't get it. “Never mind. But you hang out with me, right? So there's no problem.”  
“Of course there is!” He says. “I care for you.”  
“I didn't ask you to rape me, Leo.”  
Leo blushes a little under her mocking gaze. “I didn't mean I would do that. But, think about the consequences...”  
“There will be consequences only if we want to. Do we want to?”  
“No, of course not,” Leo answers, instantly. “You are my best friend.”  
“And I'll still be your best friend after we have done. I'll be a very happy best friend, indeed,” she chuckles, coming closer to him.  
Leo doesn't step back only because there's no more bed to go. “What about Adam?”  
Annie pulls at the sleeve of his hoodie and he obligingly takes his arm out of it while she's speaking. “I'd love to have him here too, but he would never agree, you know that.”  
“Of course he wouldn't!” Leo exclaims, while she keeps undressing him. She pulls at the hoodie again, and Leo's head pops out of the collar in an explosion of messy hair. “I mean, what will he say when he knows about this? He will kill me.”  
She crosses her arms on her chest and takes off her own t-shirt, revealing that she doesn't wear anything underneath, except her pink bra. For a very long moment, Leo just stares at it, mumbling some incoherent words. “He would never kill you,” she says, totally at ease. “You can go away with everything with him. He loves you. He would most probably kill me because I put my hands on you.”  
“How is this better?”  
Annie chuckles and leans forward, noticing how Leo's eyes moves down with her breasts. “I can handle Adam, if I need to. Besides, he doesn't need to know about this.”  
Leo bites at his lip, torn between an urge that has suddenly showed up and Adam's voice in his head, saying that this is not a good idea at all.  
“Annie, I don't know...” he murmurs, still mesmerized by her almost naked body.  
Annie knows that she would be having it already if Leo were someone else. Actually, she should be even offended because she knows Leo is putting Adam's shocked reaction before her own, which is kinda of insensitive on his part and it also says a lot on how unhealthy Leo and Adam's relationship is. But, she doesn't care at all. That's how she cope with both of them, she always does what she wants, no matter what they think.  
“Am I not cute enough for you?” She says, faking a perfect pout when she sees that he clearly loves her boobs a lot but not enough to make a move on her.  
“No! I mean yes!” Leo panics, shaking his head and nodding randomly. “You're beautiful and I find you very attractive, but--”  
Annie smirks, suddenly losing the pout as if it were never there. “So, problem settled,” she says, breathing on Leo's lips. “That's all you need. I find you hot too.”  
Adam always jokes about Leo having some sort of switch in his brain. Once it's off, everything's possible. You only need to find the right thing to do or say that does the trick. Apparently, the proximity of Annie's body, the warmth of her breath on his lips and the mere fact that they are half naked on a very big bed is enough for Leo to forget that Annie is his best friend and he can't have sex with her.  
Leo grabs her by her hips and pulls her closer. He kisses her deeply, forcing out a very liquid moan out of her. There is no need for a tender kiss. They have kissed many times before – another of their games to spend time, which was probably bound to lead them here sooner or later – and Leo knows her lips and mouth very well. Some time has passed since the last time, but he knows exactly how she likes to be kissed. As he silently asks and receives access to her mouth, he pushes her down on the bed.  
Annie settles between the legion of pillows she owns, her mane of fierce, red hair an aura around her head. Leo crawls all over her body, careful not to weigh on her and never leaving her mouth. His hands travel down her skin, following every curve of her body as if he is trying to learn her without opening his eyes. He plays with his thumb in her navel and makes her chuckle, only to cut her laughs with another deep, wet kiss that makes her moan and move under his fingers.  
She has been lucky enough – as the fangirl she is – to see Leo with boys all the time. She's used to see him glued hands and mouth to some other guy, shamelessly making out in a corner when they go to clubs. But she has never really seen him with a girl. Obviously she knows he has been with them too. She has heard all the tales, both from him and the girls he has been with, but she has never seen him touching any girl, like he's touching her now. She couldn't be happier to witness first-hand the other half of Leo's sexuality.  
As Leo kisses her down her neck, Annie looks at him. Leo's eyes are lost to her and of a darker shade of azure. It's like he doesn't see or feel anything that he isn't touching or kissing. While she's well aware of what they're doing, Leo has completely lost connection with the world outside.  
She's been with other guys. She knows they can be quite selfish or self-center. She knows that they can be so excited that they forget you're even there. But this is different. Leo knows she's there. He's making her feel good as he moves his kisses further down, following the line of her bra, but Leo is not totally here, as if he was having a mystical experience or something. Annie knows it would take her a few minutes to shake him out of his lust now if she wanted to, and that makes her smile a little.  
Leo's hands slip behind her back and she arches her body to help him out. The bra comes off more easily than they both probably were expecting and it's Annie who throws it out of the way.  
Leo chuckles, looking straight in her eyes for the first time since they began, and catches her lifted hand before she drops it, entwining his fingers with hers. He actually pins both her hands over her head on the pillow before leaning down to suck and tease her nipples.  
Annie lets out a moan, tugging at her restrains but not enough to make him think she doesn't like them.  
Leo plays with her breasts long enough to make her restless. At some point she just wants to touch and grabs something too, to release the tension. Leo reads it in the way her fingers brush his closed hands and lets her go.  
Annie grabs him by the shoulders and drags him up to give him a messy kiss, her tongue searching desperately for Leo's. She pushes her whole body up to meet his and when they touch and he grinds down and she can feel how hard he is already, they both moan.  
At that point, her hands are faster than Leo's as she slips them between their body to unzip his pants. She pulls them down with her feet when she needs too, since Leo doesn't seem able to wriggle out of them and he doesn't wanna let her go. He kicks them out of the way as soon as they reach his ankles, but then he's forced to back off a little to take off her insanely frilly skirt. He sits down on the bed and Annie follows him, landing on his lap while he fights with the buttons of the skirt. They're so hard to unbutton that he needs to peek over her shoulders to see what he's doing.  
“What the hell are those?” He asks, frowning.  
“Buttons.” It's all she's willing to answer while she's busy kissing his neck and chest.  
Leo tries to tug and pull at them. He tries to unbutton them as he would do with normal buttons but they don't even bulge. Never he would have thought that he was going to have more problems with a skirt than a bra.  
“Need a hand?” She asks when she hears him growling in frustration.  
“No.” That's when he topples her over.  
She kicks in the air a couple of time, chuckling. “What are you even doing?”  
Leo smirks at her as he towers over her with his curly hair all over the place. He is not bulky enough to look powerful, but he's handsome enough to distract her from muscles' absence. So she feels his hand under the skirt only when he hooks a finger under her panties and pulls a little.  
“Can I?” He asks.  
Annie's heart starts racing in excitement. She nods quickly and he goes back to kiss her – the frilly skirt smashed between them – as he pulls her panties down with both hands.  
Panties thrown away like the rest of her clothes, Leo's hand disappears under the frilly petticoat she's wearing. His fingers barely brushing and teasing her for a while before actually entering her and making a mess of her moans and kisses. A shiver runs across Annie's back as the impulse is to close her legs around Leo's wrist to keep him there. There's something wrong in him being allowed between her tights, and that something makes everything incredibly good. She moans, exploring his body with his hands wide open as to touch as much of him as possible all at once. She feels him rubbing himself against her tight and she smiles in their next kiss, her lips mouthing random things against his.  
“Are you sure about this?” Leo asks after the longest minutes of expectations Annie has waited since she can remember having sex. Leo's eyes are focused now, and his face is more serious than it should be. “You know, I can go on like this. I wouldn't mind.”  
He actually would – even Annie can feel it – because he aches for it, but he wants to make sure they're both on the same page here. Maybe he has not the best of timing, but he didn't know when to ask if not now.  
“You can't ask me now and expecting a no,” she mocks him, catching her breath.  
“I mean it, Annie.” Leo's face is so serious that she feels the need to stroke his cheek. “We're not forced to go all the way.”  
“Are you scared?” She asks.  
“No. I just want to--”  
Annie shuts him up with a deep kiss, long enough to confuse him. “Then, go on. It's okay.”  
This always does the trick, after all. He resumes kissing her as he gets rid of his underpants. “Do you have any condoms?” He breaths out before he can lose focus again, his eyes half closed. “My backpack is downstairs.”  
She blindly reaches out for the nightstand's drawer and rummages in it. “Here,” she says, giving him a condom. She spends the whole time of him unwrapping and wearing it by nibbling at Leo's earlobe as she watches him. It doesn't take more than a couple of minutes, but suddenly it feels like ages. So, when Leo's finally ready, none of them wants to wait anymore.  
Leo looks at her just once and when he reads the permission on her face, he enters with one single thrust, gentle but determined that forces a long, liquid moan out of both of them.  
“Yes,” she breaths out on Leo's lips. He chuckles with his eyes closed but he doesn't say anything and Annie understands he won't till they've finished.  
Annie has expected something confused and sort of messy. But it's not.  
Leo's thrusts start slow and are very teasing but they become stronger and quicker, and they are always extremely precise inside her body. His tenderness is always there, though. Annie feels that there wouldn't be any way to make him act a little wilder because it's her. And because it's the two of them. She lets herself go and stretches out. She touches the end of the bed with her fingertips as he kisses and bites at every inch of skin she offers to him. The room is quickly filled with her moans and whispered words of which she soon loses all control. She calls his name a couple of times, but it's only a riot of _yes_ and _more_ and _God_ after that. She bites at her lips and digs her nails in his shoulders, she tries to match his thrusts with her own every time he buries himself deeper into her, until she feels the shiver coming up her legs and back and the warm feeling pooling in her stomach. She comes with a soft moan against the skin of Leo's neck that matches perfectly the grunting noise he makes as he starts tensing too.  
Leo thrusts strongly one last time before she can welcome him in her arms. Then, they both stand still, breathing heavily.  
For the longest time, they just lie there. Annie plays with Leo's black messy hair, listening to his heart beating faster against her chest. She's the first to catch her breath, the first to come back on Earth and the first to speak too. “Are you okay?”  
He can't help but chuckle and just hides his face in her neck. “Shouldn't I ask you that?”  
“Why? Because I'm a girl?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
Annie snorts. “That's sexist. Besides, you seem more shocked than I do.”  
He whines something and hides his face against her body even more. “I'm not shocked,” he says. “I'm worn-out.”  
Whatever natural and mocking response comes to her mind about the time it took them to get to this moment, she keeps it to herself. Besides, she knows very well what he means. Leo is just lazy and he's used to be taken care of when he has sex with somebody. So much the worse for him! She never asked to be treated like a princess, she would have loved to take matters into her own hands - metaphorically and non - but he took the lead, and she just followed. Finally, he manages to slip out of her and roll over with an happy sigh.  
"I'm torn between trying to get to the bathroom or just falling asleep."  
"You can sleep here, if you want," she shrugs. "We will make the bed in the other room look like you used it. No one will ever know."  
Leo turns his head to her. "Wouldn't it be weird?"  
"You've already done that tons of times. Nobody ever asked anything."  
"No, I mean me sleeping in your bed after this."  
Annie looks at him and finds a really serious face instead of his usual mocking one. "Leo, this is nothing."  
He looks at her with real concern. "So, are we okay?"  
Annie sighs, drags him closer and gives him a kiss on his forehead. "We are totally okay. I'm not in love with you, Hummel," she chuckles. "You're still a free man. Now, hit the bathroom, get rid of that thing and comes back here. We can have that super-hero marathon if you want."  
"Fine. Be right back," he jumps off the bed, totally at ease in his nakedness and offers her one last sight of his bottom before he disappears in the bathroom, whistling something she doesn't recognize. Annie puts her clothes back on and makes the bed. When he comes back she's got some pop corn too. He smiles, and nothing has ever happened.


End file.
